There have been provided liquid crystal-type nonglare mirrors in which a guest-host liquid crystal is placed between a transparent electrode base and a reflective electrode base. These conventional mirrors have a defect of forming interference fringes. Such interference fringes do not occur often under light sources which release light having a wide range of wavelengths, such as sunlight, but can often occur under monochromatic light sources such as sodium lamps (which may be found in tunnels or over highways), mercury lamps (which may be found over highways), or halogen lamps of automobiles.